playercareerfandomcom-20200213-history
Badhinho
Jorge Badhas dos Santos, commonly known as Badhinho is a Brazilian football player who currently plays Attacking Midfield for RB Leipzig and the Brazil National Team. Badhinho made his professional club debut at age 18 at São Paulo in 2016 where he helped the club win their seventh Liga do Brasil title, their first since 2008. In his debut season, Badhinho was crowned Player of the Year and received 22 Man of the Match awards. During the start of his second season, Badhinho was out injured for three months with a broken ankle, and growing tensions with the manager led Badhinho to be sold to the German side RB Leipzig for an undisclosed fee on transfer deadline day. In his first season with RB Leipzig, Badhinho helped them win the Bundesliga and finished joint top place for goal scorers in the league with 17 goals. Leipzig lost just three matches that season, one being a 1-0 defeat against Ausburg in the quarterfinal of the German Cup, knocking Leipzig out of the competition. Badhinho was called up for the Brazilian national team in 2017, and helped his country top the South American group in the World Cup qualifiers. He was then announced as part of the Brazilian squad heading to the 2018 World Cup, which Brazil won. In his second season at RB Leipzig, Badhinho helped the German side to the semifinal of the Champions League and German Cup victory. Badhinho won the 2019 Copa América with Brazil and shortly after joined Juventus for £74,500,000. São Paulo Badhinho helped São Paulo to the South American Continental Cup. He scored on his debut game, and also in his first competitive match in the Liga do Brasil. Badhinho was called up to play internationally with Brazil. His first game was a 3-0 win at home to Chile in a World Cup Qualifiers match on the 6th of September 2017, where Badhinho was awarded Man of the Match. In his first professional season, Badhinho helped São Paulo to first place in the Liga do Brasil, winning the division 22 points clear. In the entire season, São Paulo only lost two matches; the first being the first leg of the Copa Brasileria semifinal match against Victória where São Paulo lost 2-0 on their home soil, the second loss was the final match of the season in which São Paulo lost 0-1 to rivals Palmeiras, snatching away São Paulo's undefeated season at the last hurdle. Badhinho was absent for both of those defeats, and still to this day, has yet to be involved in a match in which his side has lost. Badhinho was awarded Player of the Year. In the 2017 season, São Paulo's manager retired to be replaced by a new one. Badhinho and this new manager didn't get along, and it was well publicised by the media. During São Paulo's Copa Libertadores campaign, Badinho fractured his ankle and was out for 3 months, missing the knockout phase of the competition and the opening games of the Liga do Brasil. São Paulo were knocked out of the Copa Libertadores in their first two-legged match up against San Lorenzo, losing 4-0 on aggregate, the first two games Badhinho missed due to injury. When Badhinho returned, São Paulo were 8th in the league and out of the domestic cup. This is were tensions between Badhinho and the manager began. In June, Badhinho was out for injury once again, although media speculation surrounding the reasons for Badhinho's month out was mostly due to his deteriorating relationship with the manager. In July, once back on form, Badhinho handed in several transfer requests which the manager denied to grant. It wasn't until late August that the club's board stepped in. On transfer deadline day, Badhinho was sold to RB Leipzig for an undisclosed fee. RB Leipzig RB Leipzig's season had just begun when Badhinho joined. He wore the number 18 shirt for club and country. He told the media that it was always his dream to play in Europe. In October, Badhinho helped Brazil qualify for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Bayern Munich were undefeated in the Bundesliga until RB Leipzig defeated them home and away in November and December respectively, giving RB Leipzig the lead in the division. Leipzig held that lead until they won the league after defeating Inglostad at home 4-0 on May the 5th. RB Leipzig only lost three games in the entirety of their season, the second defeat being a quarterfinal match against Augsburg in the German Cup in a 1-0 defeat. Leipzig were knocked out of the competition. Badhinho finished his first season with Leipzig with 19 goals and 17 assists. Badhinho held the most assists in the Bundesliga with 16, double the amount of team mate Silva in second place with 8 assists. 2018 FIFA World Cup Badhinho was first called up for Brazil for a friendly match in 2017. He then helped Brazil to the top of the South American qualifying table for the 2018 World Cup, appearing the last 5 matches. In May of 2018, Badhinho was named in the Brazilian squad for the 2018 World Cup. In their opening match of the World Cup, Badhinho scored his first 2 competitive goals for Brazil in a 3-0 win over Finland. Badhinho took a knock in the Finland match, but with no injury, the Brazil manager decided to rest him for their next group stage fixture against Ivory Coast, which Brazil won 3-1. Brazil won all three games in the group stage, defeating Denmark, Ivory Coast and Finland. Badhinho was left out of their first knockout game against the Republic of Ireland, but helped Brazil defeat Germany in the quarterfinal. Badhinho was once again left out of Brazil's win over France which they narrowly won on penalties, progressing with England to final of the World Cup. Badhinho assisted the only goal in the final, helping Brazil being crowned World Cup champions for the sixth time in their history. 2018-19 season and the Copa America Badhinho was noted for being in the media during August for criticising RB Leipzig's transfer program. The Bundesliga champions spent just under £7 million on players, while profiting off the sales of five players for £64,100,000. They had sold some key players, including Werner and Ilsanker. Badhinho made a formal apology to the club. RB Leipzig's season got off to a good start. The club stormed their first opening games of the Bundesliga and the met Barcelona in their first ever Champions League match. Badhinho saw Leipzig to victory at Camp Nou, a win Badhinho credited as one of the best games of his career. Leipzig hovered around the top two spots in Bundesliga for the entirety of the season, along with Bayern Munich. Badhinho helped Leipzig exit their group in first place. They had defeated CSKA Moscow and Napoli in their next two Champions League fixtures, but a sprained ankle left Badhinho out to injury for 4 weeks. In that time, Leipzig lost their away match to Napoli and drew against Moscow, letting Barcelona slither past them in the group. Despite the latent form in Europe, Leipzig had qualified for the knockout round along with Barcelona. Badhinho returned to fitness and a week after his first game back, Leipzig beat Barcelona on home soil, topping the group first place. After the winter break, RB Leipzig and Bayern Munich were pushing ahead of the other teams in the league. Leipzig had also found success in the German Cup, and had reached the quarterfinals after an impressive 5-0 victory against Frankfurt. Leipzig were drawn with Manchester City in the Champions League Round of 16. They crushed the Manchester side 4-0 at the Etihad and were looking like a very strong contender to win the competition. They beat Manchester City 1-0 in the second leg. Badhinho took over Lewandowski of Bayern Munich to be the Bundesliga's top goalscorer, his form was on fire. RB Leipzig drew Schalke in the next round of the Champions League, having already defeated them in the Bundesliga at the beginning of the season. They defeated their native rivals in a close 2-1 victory, and then dominated them 3-0 in the second leg. Meanwhile, in the German Cup, Leipzig defeated Mainz in the quarterfinal. It was looking like an impressive season for Badhinho and RB Leipzig. In a press conference, Badhinho announced his hopes for a treble. At the time, Leipzig had edged away from Bayern Munich at the top of the Bundesliga. Their next month, however, looked tough. They drew Real Madrid in the Champions League semifinal and Bayern Munich in the semifinal of the German Cup, all three games were to be played within 2 weeks of each other. Leipzig's manager began resting Badhinho in preparation for the fixtures, but bought him on during a tied Bundesliga match against SC Freiburg. Within 5 minutes of being on the pitch, Badhinho was seriously injured, fracturing his ankle. He was bought off the pitch and given 6 weeks off to recover, meaning he'd miss out on every scheduled Leipzig game until the end of the season. The very next match after the Freiburg game was the away fixture against Real Madrid, Leipzig lost 2-1, putting up an impressive fight without their star player. Miraculously, they defeated Bayern Munich 2-1 the following weekend to make it to the German Cup final. Hoffenheim surprised Dortmund by defeating them to join Leipzig in the final. A few days later, Madrid beat Leipzig 1-0 and knocked them out of the Champions League. Badhinho's hoped for a treble were lost. Even worse, in the remaining five matches of the Bundesliga, Leipzig had managed to win just two, drawing three times and losing one. Meanwhile Bayern Munich were on a winning streak and on the last day of the Bundesliga, won their final game as Leipzig drew to Mönchengladbach, winning the league by just 1 point over Leipzig. Badhinho was bought on to play in the last match of the season, the German Cup final against Hoffenheim. Leipzig came out victorious in a 3-1 final score, Badhinho put away the second Leipzig goal. Badhinho recalls the heartbreak of his injury which possibly cost RB Leipzig the Champions League and Bundesliga, and even maybe the treble. Regardless of how bittersweet the season finished for Badhinho, he was awarded Player of the Year for the third time in a row. He headed with the Brazilian national team to Mexico for the Copa América. The supporters noticed a dip in form from the youngster. Brazil won all three of their group stage matches against Bolivia, Ecuador and Venezuela. During Brazil's quarterfinal match-up against Peru, Badhinho received a red card for a bad tackle. Brazil narrowly defeated Peru 1-0 with ten men, but Badhinho missed out on the much hyped semifinal match against Argentina. Brazil won 2-1. Badhinho returned for the final against hosts Mexico, in which he scored the winning goal. Brazil won the competition in a 2-1 victory over Mexico. It was Badhinho's second national trophy. Media speculation had determined that Badhinho's strange attitude and drop in form in Mexico was down to issues back in Germany with RB Leipzig. Badhinho had once again raised issues of the board of the club. He handed in a transfer request as soon as he was back from Mexico. The board initially rejected his request, but granted it in August. Due to the issues with Badhinho, Leipzig didn't play any pre-season tournaments. Bayern Munich had made several offers for Badhinho, and Leipzig eventually gave in after accepting the 22 year old's transfer request. However, Badhinho refused to sign any contract with Bayern Munich, stating that it would be a disgrace to football to join a rival club. In a heartfelt interview, Badhinho told the press the loved RB Leipzig but didn't love Red Bull, and felt he needed to move as he wasn't happy with the way the club was being run. Moreover, he dreaded the feeling of trying and failing to achieve European success once against with the club. On the 31st of August, 2019, Badhinho played his final match for RB Leipzig, defeating Augsburg 4-0 in their opening game of the season. Badhinho scored twice and assisted the other two goals. The fans knew he was likely on his way out when he toured the stadium after the match, signing shirts and shaking hands. That evening, Badhinho sign a 3 year contract with Juventus, for a wage around £170,000, almost double that of his contract at Leipzig. The estimated transfer fee was £74,500,000. Juventus Badhinho scored on his debut for Juventus, scoring in the 90th minute in a 3-0 defeat in Genoa. He wore the number 23 shirt for Juventus, a reverse of his original number, 32, which he wore for São Paulo. Statistics Club Stats Country Badhinho represented Brazil in international football.